


A Queen's Throne

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Morning After, Morning Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and Loki have breakfast after an eventful evening together in bed when he tries to tempt you to try something new with him. Lucky for him, you easily give into his temptation.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303





	A Queen's Throne

“I think you would like it,” Loki said sincerely as he took a bite of toast. You tried to hide your faint blush and shy smile as you sipped your glass of orange juice.

“You don’t need to be so shy about this, darling. Your pleasure isn’t something to shy away from.”

“Loki, you know Earth isn’t as open as Asgard about these things.”

“I do,” he started once he swallowed, his bare foot gently nudging your calf. “But I also know that you can occasionally be bold enough to tell me these things—“

“Not first thing in the morning after recovering from several rounds last night!” You exclaimed teasingly.

Loki smirked smugly as he let his eyes rise to your sex crazed hair all the way down to the deep purple marks he sucked onto your neck and chest.

“Come, dear. Admit it. You’d love to—“

“Don’t say it.”

Loki places his piece of toast down as he teased you by taking a slow, deep breath as if he was going to speak. You squinted your eyes his way and slowly reached for the butter knife.

“I’m armed.”

“Like that will do anything,” Loki scoffed playfully. “Darling, please. May I speak freely?”

You couldn’t help but shift slightly in your seat with a small gasp before shrugging. “Yes, you may.”

“I think,” Loki started slowly, letting his elbows on the tabletop as he started to try and lean across the table towards you, “you’d like to sit on my face, and claim it as the throne you deserve.”

The air that left your lungs could certainly classify as a moan. The broken sound that traveled from your slightly sore throat was enough to make Loki smirk.

“You have thought of it, haven’t you? Sitting upon my face and letting me claim your pussy in a new position. My arms wrapped around your thighs so you don’t move an inch while I completely devour you with my tongue?”

“Loki!” You whined quietly, pressing your legs together already to dull the pulsing of your clit.

He was already making you wet again. And it’s barely been 24 hours since he fucked the life out of you.

“What, love?” He asked innocently, starting to lean back into his chair. “Is that not something you occasionally think about from time to time?”

“You have no idea what I think of,” you finally relented quietly, letting one leg cross over the other just to feel how fucking slick you were already. Damn Loki and damn his silver tongue.

“Mmm.” Loki shifted in his seat to spread his bare legs wide in the chair. You noticed the bulge that was prominently unable to be hidden now under his briefs. “Do tell, dove.”

You swallowed, trying to wet your extremely dry throat before you rose from your seat carefully. You slowly started trailing the length of the table to make it to the end Loki sat on.

Suddenly, you felt thankful to only be wearing one of Loki’s shirts for easy access.

“Well,” you started gently, fingertips running over the blunt edge of the table, “for starters. Every time you spread your legs like this I always start to think about how I could just sit on your cock for hours.”

If Loki was shocked, he didn’t show it. You didn’t expect to play his little game so early in the morning.

You certainly didn’t mind.

“Do you now?” Loki seemed to only spread his damned legs more at this comment. “Like you did back on Asgard during dinner?”

You were quick to nod. “Almost exactly. Except you wouldn’t rut into me every time someone talked to me.”

Both you and Loki huffed out small laughs as you kept making the trip longer and longer by standing still for moments at a time, trying to drag out sitting in his lap. Though, you _really_ wanted to sit on his cock. _Delayed gratification,_ you thought. 

“How else was I to get through the dinner with your little cunt wrapped around my cock? Your pussy was clenching every two seconds. I couldn’t just do nothing about it.”

Loki’s words did just that: made your pussy clench. Except this time, around nothing. His voice alone has made you almost cum before, and now was no exception.

You finally let your libido win by climbing into Loki’s lap, your bare pussy resting just a few centimeters from the fabric that Loki’s cock was starting to strain tighter against. Your hands found Loki’s bare chest as you rested comfortably in your new seat.

Loki’s hands were on your hips in an instant. You knew that his hands would grab at your ass next, since it was still a fair shade after spanking you last night while he fucked your brains out.

“I do quite like seeing you like this,” Loki said. “On top of me. You look like a Queen.”

“Stop it,” you chastised softly, moving your hips down to gently brush your clit along the fabric that was covering the top of his cock.

“A Queen fit enough for her throne,” Loki smirked as the words left his mouth before his hands forced your hips down completely. You gasped loudly both in shock and sudden pleasure as the outline of Loki’s cock pressed against the entire length of your cunt.

“Tell me, pet, do you think about it? Becoming a Queen? _My_ Queen. I would keep you satisfied not only in court.” Loki’s hands finally slid lower down your back before his hands grabbed twin handfuls of your ass before spreading your cheeks apart so your pussy had the outline of his cock right between your spread lips. “But in bed, where your second throne resides.”

“Loki!” You groaned, unable to move your hips as you felt your juices start to make the fabric of Loki’s briefs damp. Your clit was begging for attention as your hands moved to his shoulders to let your nails bite into his skin like he loved. “Fuck, get rid of them.”

You could feel your back arching as Loki teasingly rocked his hips up slowly, the pleasure crawling up your spine as you choked out a small moan. After that noise, Loki’s lips claimed your own and all bets were off.

No more being coy, no more teasing or asking for you to sit on his face. Finally, Loki’s hands shimmered in green before his briefs were gone and the velvety shaft of his cock started to glide easily through your wet pussy lips.

You were moaning gratefully against his lips from being granted the feeling of Loki’s thick cock simply thrusting through your folds, but you couldn’t help shifting in his lap on each forward thrust to have the tip of his cock almost push into your weeping hole.

Usually Loki would make you stop moving with his magic so he can keep teasing, but this morning wasn’t about that. It was about just pure, carnal fucking. And you were most definitely okay with that, even after the brutal night you just had. 

Loki had you right in the palms of his hands, cock in position to thrust into your awaiting hole, but he kept you waiting. He just kept thrusting between your folds, gripping at your flesh.

This fucker had a _plan_.

“Say you’ll do it,” Loki breathed, pulling his face away from yours just after his lips brushed against your own as he talked. “Give me the honor.”

“Of?” You heaved, trying to have Loki’s cock inch up just a little on the forward thrust to hit your clit again. Your hips instantly froze in place, a cool tingling sensation spreading across your abdomen.

He was using magic. You spoke too soon.

“Give me the honor to eat you out.”

“Loki, you have that already,” you said. “You don’t have to _ask_ —”

“No, no. Not like that,” Loki explained suddenly, his digits digging into the flesh of your ass to lift you up and into his arms. “Let me show you.”

You opened your mouth to say something in response before Loki had you properly in his arms, taking the time to walk from the small dining room and to the couch. Your brain was fogged from your arousal. You just wanted Loki’s cock back between your legs. No matter if he was finally thrusting his cock into you or between your folds, you just wanted the weight of him back.

“Loki,” you whined, trying to shift in his grip so you could try to angle yourself over his cock again, “what are you _doing_.”

“Showing you what I’m talking about,” he replied, easily falling back onto the couch with you still in his arms before his hands went back to your sides. “What I mean by eating you out.”

You wanted to whine again, you really did. But you’re just craving some kind of friction and knew that whining would get you nowhere.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Sit.”

“Sit _where_?”

“My face,” Loki explained, lifting his head from the cushion of the couch. “Sit on my face, and I’ll eat you out.”

“Loki...” Your hands found the fabric of the shirt you were still wearing out of nervousness. You worried the hem under your fingertips. “What if.. What if I—”

“Darling,” he said instantly, shifting to sit up with you in his lap. His face was soft, gentle as his eyes caught yours. “You won’t crush me. You know my strength. I have broken many a wall in this relationship, do you not recall?”

You did, as a matter of fact, recall. You let out a little giggle as Loki’s hands rubbed your sides comfortingly. “Would it make you feel better if we had some form of communication that means to stop and let me breathe?”

Loki didn’t seem to mock you when he said that. He seemed... genuine. Like he was willing to do anything for your comfort just so he could try to pleasure you. 

God, you loved him.

“It.. It would, yeah. Yes, please.”

“Okay,” Loki affirmed. “Do you want to sort it out now, or do you want to get in the position and figure it out before we get started?”

“Uh,” you started, shifting around slightly as you hovered over his lap. “I can get into position and we take it from there? Is that... Is that okay?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, love.” Loki smiled at you, his hands continuing to caress your skin before he shifted a bit lower onto the couch to get comfortable. “Your throne awaits.”

“Oh my god,” you mumbled, swatting his chest as you carefully walked on your knees up his body, carefully trying to not hit Loki with your knee caps. “Stop it, you dirty boy.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to laugh, his arms wrapping around your thighs comfortingly as you finally rested each of your knees on either side of his head. You felt your face heat up immediately when you looked down to see Loki’s head between your legs, ready for your next command.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look on top of me, my love?”

“You’ve already got me this far, Loki, you don’t need to butter me up further,” you teased, grabbing the excess fabric of the shirt and pulling it away so you could properly see Loki. His eyes seemed to have dilated in interest for the view before him. 

You couldn’t help but admit to yourself that this was already pretty hot, the shudder rolling through your spine only confirmed your suspicions.

“Do you think that little of me? Am I not allowed to compliment my Queen?” Loki questioned, barely moving. You could feel his breath fanning over your pussy as he spoke and you couldn’t help but tense your thighs with bated breath.

“What do you want to do when you need me to get off?” You questioned suddenly, already working on tugging the shirt off of your body. “Tap my thigh or something?”

Loki cocked a brow with a smirk, shifting his head forward to look at you properly without your sopping cunt in his line of vision. “I thought you _didn’t_ want this.”

You didn’t hesitate to glare at him once you were completely naked, the shirt balled up in your hands before you lifted an arm and threw the shirt back in the direction of the dining room.

“Be lucky I didn’t chuck that at your _head_.”

“Oh darling, I’m frightened.” Loki’s voice was flat before he shimmied back into his previous position, his arms happily curling around your thighs as he started to move you gently to have you be comfortable. “If I need a moment, I’ll tap your thigh, alright?”

You opened your mouth to reply just as Loki’s tongue was quick to lick up the length of your cunt. Any words that were to come from your mouth was replaced with a broken gasp as you found yourself leaning forward to rest against the arm of the couch. This angle was... well. 

It was certainly _something._

“Are you alright?” Loki questioned, his head flicking up to try and catch a glimpse of your face to see if that was a gasp of pain. He should know better.

“Fuck.. I’m—yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Do that again, please.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to do it again. Repeatedly, at varying speeds. It was then you realized that position changes were _everything_. It was a whole new sensation as his tongue assaulted your folds and clit repeatedly before Loki’s lips latched on to your bundle of nerves and started nipping and sucking.

Christ, you were gone. 

You were moaning like crazy, trying to bite your lip to barely cover the sheer volume of how much you _loved this position_. You found yourself writhing on Loki’s face from the pleasure, sitting up as straight as you could as you threw your head back in ecstasy. Your hands flew from their spots on the couch to quickly nestle in his hair to try and grind your pussy on his face for some added friction.

And god, the noises. You were so fucking _wet._

Loki’s hands made their way from your thighs to your ass after a particular thrust of his tongue, only to slap against the meat of your ass before groping and digging his nails into the flesh. He then used that as leverage to spread your pussy open even more, if it were possible.

Everything about this was so sinful, you knew you’d be looking back at this for days to come and wish it would happen again. But, you didn’t need to worry about this never happening after tonight. Once Loki got you hooked on something, whether it be sex related or not, it sticks to the routine some how. 

“Fuck! Loki!” You moaned loudly, finally giving up on trying to stay silent. Loki certainly didn’t mind as he continued to lap at your juices with his tongue before he finally thrust his tongue into your weeping hole, nose completely nudging against your clit as he properly devoured you. 

Part of you was so scared Loki was going to just suffocate himself as he worked his tongue along your walls. But another part of you didn’t care, and found the idea of him just inhaling you like this unbearably hot. It only made you wetter, and you didn’t have time to think of the new kink you’ve discovered.

“Go-God,” you heaved, continuing your hip movements to try and continue working for your orgasm, “why did I turn this down be-before?”

Loki only hummed as if you understood his reply. All this did was amplify your need to cum on his face. Your hand gripped his hair tighter as you tried to angle your hips a certain way as his tongue continued to fuck your pussy, massaging your continually flexing walls.

His tongue was practically still as you toppled over the edge into your orgasm with a loud moan, finally having your grinding and gyrating payoff with sweet, sweet pleasure. You were panting as you felt Loki’s tongue start to gently trail along your spent pussy before lapping up the new wave of juices pouring from you thanks to your orgasm.

“Fuck.. Loki,” you said, regaining very little breath. You bucked your hips against his face from the nudge against your clit again, your walls flexing from the sudden pleasure just after your first orgasm. “You can stop now, you know that right?”

Loki hummed against your folds gently, seeming to ignore your words as he went right back to how he was before you were grinding on his face. His grip was tighter on you now however, his hands moving from your thighs to grab at your hips. It was almost as if he was making sure he could take control.

It made you let out a little laugh—Loki dominating you as you sit on his _face_. As if you were supposed to be the one here in control.

You still had a hand buried in his hair as you found yourself letting out another set of loud moans followed by curses, his mouth continuing to wreak havoc on your sensitive pussy. You had no clue when he was to stop, but the feeling of your second orgasm was already on the horizon as you found yourself leaning forward to rest against the arm of the couch from how much pleasure Loki was giving you.

“I-I’m gonna cum again if you don’t s-stop— _Loki!_ ”

You could hear his laughter filtering through from your legs after he nipped at your clit. After barely lifting your head to deliver a particular tug on his hair, you found yourself calling out Loki’s name again, his lips opting to suck on the bundle of nerves.

When he did that, it really wasn’t too hard to find yourself cumming on his face again. You were writhing in his hands as you tried to pull up from his mouth so he could stop torturing you.

Loki’s mouth came off of your clit with a wet smack before you moved to sit on his chest, breathing heavily as you felt your pussy contracting from your second high. You could hear Loki breathing regularly as you tried to adjust your position to try and get off his chest. However, his hands kept you there as he kept his eyes trained on your glistening cunt.

“I could spend hours between your legs, darling.”

“You certainly proved it,” you quipped breathlessly, not at all feeling embarrassed as Loki continued to practically eat you with his eyes. 

You took your time taking in Loki’s look. His face looked so... _wet_. Almost drenched completely. You even noticed the assault your hands did on his hair. You could feel a bit of pride surge through you from how disheveled you made him look just by sitting on his face.

“Hey, pretty boy,” you spoke once you had air in your lungs to speak properly, looking down at Loki as his hands started to trail back down south. “My eyes are up here, y’know.”

Loki’s eyes went from your still twitching cunt to your face, a light blush starting to dust his cheeks as he smiled up at you. “Sorry, darling. I just can’t get enough of this pretty pussy.”

You groaned loudly and moved your hands to cover your face from his words. 

“Shut up!”

Loki’s body shifted as he lifted you off of his chest, his laughter not at all sounding strained as he placed you in his lap after sitting up properly. You whimpered as he purposefully placed your pussy just on the outline of his cock again,

“What? It’s true. I need to get you accustomed to my vulgarity, don’t I?”

“Like I said earlier, Midgardians aren’t very open about these things.”

“Mm,” Loki replied. “Perhaps I should tell you all about the rest of my fantasies I wish to do to you. I’m sure then you won’t be as shy as you are.”

You bit your lip and scanned over Loki’s face, still noticing that he was ready for more than just eating you out. And honestly, who were you to say no? You took a deep breath before trying to put on your most devious smile.

“I’m down to try it if you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fic! I've been working on this between everything in my life because there's rarely any good fics like this in my opinion. So, I've delivered content for myself. Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed 💖


End file.
